


Edge

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A request, orgasm denial, so the same as in my earlier story, Denial, just with the roles reversed ;)
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The early morning sunshine woke you with its warm tingle on your skin and the bright light blinding you for a moment as you blinked, turning your back to the window and Josh sleeping next to you. He stirred awake at your movement and shuffled close to you, pressing himself against your back and laying an arm around your waist. You sighed deeply and hummed when he pressed some soft kisses to the back of your neck and shoulder.

His hand at your front, he squeezed your breast with a low chuckle, and you moaned quietly when he lifted his head off the pillow and attached his soft, warm lips to the sweet spot just below your ear. You reached back and dug your fingertips into his hips as you grinded your ass back against his groin, eliciting a groan from him that had you wide awake.

“Good morning to you too”, you said when you felt him harden in his underwear, pressed tightly to your backside, and you grinded against him some more. He lowered his hand from your breast to dip it below the waistband of your panties, his fingertips brushing against your folds making you gasp. “I want you for breakfast”, he said right by your ear, his low voice making you sigh and shut your eyes, leaning against him to force him onto his back. You swiftly turned around to straddle him, pinning him down with your hands on his shoulders, steadily grinding in his lap then and keeping eye contact.

He still looked sleepy, his hair a mess on the pillow, and he was warm, so warm. The blanket sliding off your shoulders when you sat up on him left you shivering a little bit, so you leaned down to catch some of Josh’s body heat, finally kissing him on the mouth. “How do you want me?”, you asked, and the glimmer in his eye told you how much he needed you. “Come sit on my face”, he replied, urging you towards the headboard with his hands on your ass.

You followed his request, shifted all the way up to his mouth, your hands holding you up on the headboard as he impatiently pushed your panties aside, then instantly darted out his tongue, lapping at you with languid strokes. You whimpered, let him pull you closer against him by your ass and involuntary twitches made you grind your hips against his open mouth. He groaned at that, turned on by your apparent need, soft kitten licks on and around your clit alternating with him diving his tongue inside you.

Heavy breaths and shaky whines escaped you and you looked down into his deep brown eyes, let him keep you still with his hands tight on your hips, lazily eating you out, groaning every time he felt you try to jerk your hips. You heard his breathing, through his nose, and the wet noises of him expertly coaxing you towards the edge with every stroke and every flick of his tongue on your clit. He finally settled on the perfect spot, knew you liked it when he circled his tongue around right there, and kept a steady, relentless rhythm as you gasped, sighed and moaned above him.

He lifted you slightly with his hands on your hips still, and took a deep breath in through his mouth. “Cum all over my face, darling”, he purred before pressing you against his mouth again, going right back to sucking and licking on that spot, and your knuckles turned white as you held onto the headboard for dear life, the waves of your orgasm washing over you and leaving you a shuddering, moaning mess on top of Josh. He kept going for a moment after you’d come down, then left a wet kiss on your clit and lifted you off him, down onto his chest, and he was breathing almost as heavily as you were.

“Fuck, Josh-“, you said, sliding the rest of the way down to his lap, then off to remove your soaked panties before you leaned over him, pressing a series of gentle kisses to his abdomen, hooking your thumb into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulling them down just enough to expose his erection to you. “I love you”, you said, leaned down and licked up the little happy trail of hair going down from his belly button to his pubic hair. Josh grunted, buried his fingers in your hair and lightly tugged at it as you straddled his legs and leaned down again.

“I love you too- I need you to play with me”, he said, the urge in his voice making another rush of wetness pool between your thighs, dripping down onto his leg. You lifted your leg over him, took off his underwear all the way and pushed his legs apart, situated yourself between his knees, flat on your stomach and your hand on his tummy, gently stroking his skin. He reached for your hand there and squeezed it, held it tight as he stared down into your eyes, pleading.

You knew what he wanted, what he _needed_ ; for you to tease him out of his mind, make him feel like he’d explode just to make it die down, again and again until he couldn’t hold on anymore. He loved it when you used your hands and mouth and whatever else you could dig out of the lowest drawer in your dresser on him to make him beg and plead. And you loved to do it to him just as much, loved his little whines, his voice breaking when he begged you to give it to him, his muscle twitching and flexing under his skin.

“Need me to take care of you, do you?”, you said, wrapping your fingers around the base of his shaft, felt how thick and full he was, how hard, pulsing in your hand. “Yes, please”, he breathed, his eyelids fluttering shut when you gave him a slow tug and a loose stroke, barely tightening your fist around him. He grunted and rutted his hips up against your hand, but you pinned them down with your free hand, held him against the mattress so he couldn’t thrust into your hand.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”, you asked, tilting your head and squeezing him lightly, not giving him any more friction for now. “I will, I promise”, he said, and you watched him as he propped himself up on his elbows, his muscles tensing everywhere in his body when you granted him another few strokes, keeping the pace agonizingly slow and your fingers loose, and he already visibly began losing his mind, huffing, face and chest flushed, hips shuddering under your touch.

To drive him even wilder, you leaned down and flattened your tongue against the head of his cock, just held it at the underside as you kept stroking him, and you moaned when you heard the low rumble of a long groan in his chest, the choked noise finally escaping his throat sending a shock of arousal through you. He watched you intently, his mouth slightly open, the little gasps and deep groans like music to your ears. It was almost like you were playing an instrument, and you were perfectly proficient; you made him whine, tug at your hair and jerk his hips as much as he could with just the gentle pressure of your warm, wet tongue against just the right spots.

“Fuck, I need more, please- please give me more”, Josh begged then, and you smiled, then closed your lips around the head of his cock and slowly eased yourself down on him, let your mouth envelop him, and he threw his head back with a groan that vibrated through his entire body. He cursed under his breath, still leaning on his elbow, his free hand tightening into a fist in your hair, and you moaned when his cock hit the back of your throat. You swallowed around him, then decided to tease him some more and pulled back, resuming the loose strokes with your hand, and you twisted your wrist and tightened your fingers with every other jerk.

“Oh god, fuck, I’m gonna cum”, Josh muttered, and you removed your hand from him, left him aching, pulsing without any more friction. “Already, baby?”, you asked, genuinely surprised, you had barely given him anything yet. “Yes- please, let me cum in your mouth”, he asked, but you weren’t willing to give him that just yet, held him tightly at the base, up to your mouth, and pressed your flat tongue against the underside, just below the head. You began to slightly wiggle your tongue side to side, giving him minimal friction, but he responded as if you were properly blowing him, involuntary thrusts of his hips, shuddering, tugs at your hair, throwing his head back with another guttural groan.

And then he came, surprising you by releasing all over your face, and you winced and pulled back, but let him ride out his half-ruined orgasm by fucking up into your fist. “Fuck, sorry- ohh god”, he moaned. “It’s okay, that was so hot, you want me to keep going?”, you asked, and his eyes widened. “What?” “I bet I can make you cum again. Really hard.” you said, and Josh looked a little doubtful, but still nodded, never able to turn down a challenge. You teased him some more by wiping all his cum off your face with one finger, sucking it clean with a soft moan after each swipe, and he watched, cursing and propping himself up on his elbows again, his legs stretched out to either side of you.

“You’re delicious”, you said when you’d gotten it all, and you saw him twitch below your face, smiled at him and let your fingertips lightly dance over his thighs, caressing his soft skin, knew the insides of his thighs were his most sensitive area following the sides of his neck. He hummed, seemed to have come down completely, and you straddled him again just to grind your dripping center over him to get him hard again. You kissed him as you moved in his lap, cupping his face in your hands and sloppily making out with him, felt his hands all over your sides, soft and warm on your skin, squeezing and touching you gently.

He was always so careful with you, as if he could break you, except if it came to your hair. You loved it when he tugged at it, and he knew; he could pull the sweetest words and moans from you by gathering all your hair in his hands, tilting your head back and pulling at it. He did just that then and attached his lips to your neck, sucked at your skin, left open-mouthed kisses there and made you whine and grind down harder.

After another while of sharing deep, intense kisses, exchanging spit, touching skin and squeezing flesh, you finally felt him grow hard again, slowly but steadily. “There you go, I knew you could do it”, you purred, stroked his cheeks with your thumbs and kissed him once more. You moved back down between his knees, had the best view from down there, the expanse of his skin before you, you could see every muscle tense. “Mmmmff”, Josh groaned when you gave him a squeeze with one hand and a lick to the head. There was a last drop of cum you could taste then, and you tightened your lips around him and finally took him all the way into your mouth.

His hands in your hair held you down and you let him thrust, let him fuck your mouth for a little while, felt how hard he was again and you gagged once or twice when he hit the back of your throat. “Ohh, fuck”, Josh cursed as you gripped his hips to hold him down again and he loosened his fingers in your hair, stroked it behind your ears and watched you. You got to work on him, kept your rhythm slow and teasing, cupping his balls with your free hand as you stroked him, every now and then sucking him into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and moaning against him.

He was breathless again in no time, all the little noises he made fueling you to drag it out, to savor it some more. You felt it coming when he was close to the edge again; his fingers in your hair tightened once more, and his shaky breaths became erratic. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum again“, he said, and just then you pulled back completely. Josh kicked his foot, groaned at the loss of friction, the abrupt end of his approaching orgasm, and he dropped back against the pillows, went limp for a moment.

“Mmm, almost came into my mouth there”, you teased, gave the head of Josh’s throbbing cock a quick lick, which made him yelp and thrust up into the air. “Fuck, you’re- oh my god”, he huffed, tried to push your head down, but you resisted, grabbed his hands and pulled them away from your hair. “Hey, keep your hands to yourself. You asked for this, didn’t you?”, you asked, and he reluctantly obeyed, resting on his elbows again and nodding. “One more time, okay? And then I’ll make you cum inside me so hard that you’ll cry.” Josh groaned at that, needed a moment to collect his thoughts, and his cock twitched below your face.

You took him into your hand and stroked him, his uneven breaths mixed with his low moans indicating that he was ready to burst at any moment. You let his hips thrust freely, thumbed the head of his cock with every stroke, then closed your lips around him again, gently sucking just the tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, and the shudder of his hips along with all his muscles tensing gave away that he was right on the edge again. You pulled back, left him pulsing and aching to release and now even your hands on his thighs began to feel overwhelming to him. “Please, let me cum. Please”, he begged, laying down on the bed, giving up the struggle and just letting go of every last bit of control he still had; his chest and face were flushed and he knotted his eyebrows together in frustration. “You’re so gorgeous like that, such a little prince. Where do you wanna cum, angel face?”, you cooed, and you could see him turn to mush at the pet name, he’d be putty in your hands from now on, if he hadn’t been before.

“Please ride me- let me cum inside you”, he said quietly, and you crawled over him, reaching out to stroke his cheek and leaning down to kiss him softly. You sat in his lap, straightened your back and reached down to line him up with yourself, then sank down on him slowly, and he moaned weakly, smiled at you as you adjusted your position on him, got used to the thickness of him inside you, full and hard and pulsing. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby”, you praised, planted your palms on his chest, and he grabbed your wrists, held them there, drew circles into your skin with his thumbs as you began to move.

You tilted your hips forward, then slowly sank back down and savored every inch of him moving inside you, your walls still sensitive from the orgasm he’d given you. You moaned, breathy and elated, and he moved his hands to your hips, then to your ass, helping you move in his lap. “Oh, god, that’s it, I’m so close”, he groaned and you responded by leaning down to kiss him again, muffling his subsequent series of desperate whines, and he thrust up at his own pace, faster than yours, and fucked into you deep and hard a couple times before he slowed and you felt his hot release inside you, met his thrusts with your own to let him ride it out completely.

His brows were furrowed, eyes closed, and he turned his cheek to be able to moan and breathe freely; he was loud, and you left a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Fuck, oh my god, mm-“, he grunted, one last slow thrust of his hips, then he’d come down and looked back into your eyes. You smirked, left a little peck on his lips and were about to get up when he tightened his arms around your waist and turned you onto your back. “I wanna make you cum one more time”, he said, eyes locked on yours, full of need still.

You huffed, nodded, and his fingertips found your clit then, dragging through your folds and spreading the dripping wetness around some more before he pushed two of his fingers inside, curling them right into your g-spot and making you gasp and sob. You hooked your arms around his neck and kept his face close to yours, forehead to forehead and sharing some deep looks full of love, adoration and lust. The knuckle of his thumb brushed against your clit over and over as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, sending little shocks of pleasure through your pelvis.

“Mmmmnn, fuck, right there, don’t you stop”, you whined, and Josh grinned. “I won’t”, he said, then kissed you hard. His hot tongue gliding against yours, the obscene sounds from your mouths mixing with those of his hand in your arousal. “Come on, doll, cum around my fingers”, he coaxed, and you were getting really close, gasping and moaning at how intense everything felt and how hot your face was getting. “Oh, g- fuck! Josh- I, fuck”, you stuttered and he smiled at you, cajoling you closer by leaving tiny, soft little pecks on your lips in the rhythm of his fingers fucking you.

Your orgasm came in powerful waves that had you arching your back and rocking your hips into Josh’s hands irrhythmically, and Josh bit down on the side of your neck with a long groan as he guided you through your high, fingers steadily curling inside and his thumb on your clit with a gentle pressure. You saw stars for a second, closed your eyes and let your voice do what it had to, loud, sharp cries and curses and calls of his name on your lips until you came down and he wrapped his arms around you, rolled onto the mattress next to you and pulled you against him so tightly that you thought he might break a rib.

“I fucking love you”, he said, kissed the top of your head and draped his leg over yours. “I love you too”, you breathed, still recovering from the mind-shattering orgasm you never thought you could have just from Josh’s fingers; but then again you’d just had his cock inside you as well, felt him cum there and watched him fall apart under you, the thought alone sending another pleasant shock through you. It was safe to say that you and Josh were very much sexually compatible.


End file.
